El amor después de una larga amistad
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Desde los tiempos en la secundaria Teiko cierto peli rojo tenía sentimientos más de amistad por cierto chico con baja presencia al pasar los años no se atrevía a demostrarle sus sentimientos por perder su amistad, pero cierto día tomo valor y estaba decidido a decirle los sentimientos que guardo durante años.¿Qué sucederá cuando le cuente sus sentimientos? ¿Será correspondido o no?


Bueno se que tengo fics que terminar pero no tengo tiempo por la U pero les dejo este pequeño fic *-* espero les guste n_n

* * *

Era un día normal en la cuidad, cierto peli celeste estaba caminando por las calles para llegar a un lugar en su rostro inexpresivo se podía observar una pequeña sonrisa, algo muy raro en él, ese joven era Kuroko Tetsuya, camino por varios minutos más y su sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande ¿Por qué?, pues había llegado al lugar en el cual lo esperaba cierto peli rojo vestido de una forma algo elegante comparado al peli celeste, este último se acercó al peli rojo borrando su gran sonrisa y cambiarla por una pequeña.

-Buenas tardes Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko saludando al peli rojo con una pequeña reverencia como siempre saludaba a cualquier persona pues lo criaron de esa manera, levanto su cuerpo de la reverencia viendo que el peli rojo sonreía.

-Buenas tardes Tetsuya, no seas tan educado- dijo Akashi con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, ver a su "amigo" si su "amigo" entre comillas ya que esa tarde dejaría de serlo o ese era el plan que él tenía en su mente.

-Lo siento Akashi-kun pero siempre lo haré inconscientemente- dijo Kuroko con su tono de voz serio viendo al peli rojo con su típico rostro inexpresivo, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de una felicidad inusual lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el peli rojo.

-No te preocupes Tetsuya no me molesta- dijo Akashi sin dejar que su ligera sonrisa se borrará de su rostro. –Vamos a comprar unos batidos de vainilla- dijo viendo el rostro del peli celeste que por alguna razón se miraba más feliz de lo usual. ~Siempre le han gustado esos batido~ pensó ampliando un poco la sonrisa y tomando una de las manos del más bajito para que comenzaran a caminar.

-Está bien vamos Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko con un brillo en sus ojos solo mencionaban "batidos de vainilla" y su rostro podría estar serio pero sus ojos delataban su felicidad, sintió la cálida mano del peli rojo rodear la suya eso lo sorprendió pero no se opuso a caminar de esa manera.

Los dos chicos caminaban con tranquilidad por la cuidad, sin decir ni una sola palabra envueltos en un silencio pero no les era incomodo en ningún momento, es más lo disfrutaban, eran felices de salir de vez en cuando y verse ya que ambos vivían algo lejos, atesorando las veces que estaban juntos para pasar el rato. Caminaban por las calles de la cuidad dedicándose por veces miradas tiernas, llegaron después de unos minutos a un local de Maji para comprar unos batidos pero no se esperaban que alguien conocido por ambos aunque detestado por uno de ellos se encontraba en ese mismo local comiendo. Entraron al local de comida aun tomados de la mano, el peli celeste detuvo sus pasos y sonrió hacia un lado del local, lo cual molesto al peli rojo si esos eran celos aunque no fueran nada, aun, le daba celos que el peli celeste sonría por otros.

-¿Qué sucede Tetsuya?, ¿Por qué te detienes?- pregunto Akashi haciéndose el desentendido por la situación aunque sabía porque el peli celeste detuvo sus pasos pudo observar a esa persona entre todas que comía en una mesa solo. ~Tks ¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí?~ pensó molesto aunque no lo demostraba pero después de pedirle al peli celeste ser su novio sí que le dejaría muchas cosas claras a esa persona.

-Es que ahí esta Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko señalando al peli bicolor que comía tranquilamente sus 30 hamburguesas mientras miraba la ventana. -Vamos a saludarlo Akashi-kun- dijo con una sonrisa al peli rojo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su mejor amigo arrastrando literalmente a cierto peli rojo que había cambiado su rostro a uno de disgusto por ver al peli celeste emocionado.

-Está bien vamos- dijo Akashi sin ánimos quería pasar su tiempo solo con Kuroko y tenía que aparecerse ese el "mejor amigo" de Tetsuya, rodo sus ojos y soltó un pequeño suspiro dejándose llevar por el peli celeste, después de todo no quería molestarlo y mucho menos ese día.

Ambos chicos caminaron unos cuantos pasos llegando donde estaba el peli bicolor comiendo tranquilo uno feliz por encontrarse con él, y el otro pensando en una u otra manera para no dejarle en claro que Tetsuya era suyo.

-Buenas tardes Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko al llegar al lado del su mejor amigo esperando no asustar al peli bicolor para que no se atragantará con la comida.

-….. ¡Ahh¡- dijo Kagami asustado por la aparición de la nada del peli celeste, nunca se acostumbraría a eso- ¡Kuroko¡ idiota te he dicho que no me asustes así- dijo molesto levantándose de la mesa colocando su mano en la cabeza del más bajito pero sin hacer presión.

-Lo siento Kagami-kun no tenía esa intención- dijo Kuroko serio mientras recibía su castigo por parte del peli bicolor pero después sonrió levemente era casi siempre lo mismo con su mejor amigo.

-Si claro siempre haces siempre eso sé que te gusta asustarme de muerte- dijo Kagami en tono de broma sonriéndole al peli celeste revolviendo sus cabellos celestes.

-Ejem…-dijo Akashi en un tono algo molesto por ser ignorado por el peli celeste y el peli bicolor mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría a Kagami y después miraba a Kuroko algo triste y dolido. ~Cálmate Akashi Seijuurou~ se trataba de calmar para no hacer alguna escenita de la cual se arrepentiría después.

-Lo siento Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko arrepentido por ignorar a su amigo peli rojo, por alguna razón su corazón se retorció al sentir la mirada dolida y triste de Akashi en él, y más por ser él mismo el culpable de esa mirada.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando estás ahí Akashi?- pregunto Kagami ignorando la mirada que el peli rojo le tiraba mientras se hacía el desentendido pues no tuvo la culpa de no haberlo notado. –Tal vez se te esté pegando la falda de presencia de Kuroko- dijo en tono de broma viendo al molesto peli rojo.

-Jaja…muy gracioso Taiga-dijo Akashi con un tono claramente sarcástico y también junto a un tono molesto mientras miraba al más alto como si lo matará con la mirada.

-Akashi-kun-dijo Kuroko tratando de calmar al peli rojo pues no quería que se iniciará alguna pelea infantil ahí. –Y Kagami-kun deja de molestar a Akashi-kun- regaño al peli bicolor pero al parecer ambos lo estaban ignorando.

-Hey no te enojes Akashi es una broma- dijo Kagami ahora el en tono molesto y burlón al mismo tiempo. –O el gran Akashi Seijuurou no aguanta una pequeña broma- dijo en tono bufón para molestar más al peli rojo.

-Claro que las soporto pero no creo que tu Kagami Taiga soporte una de mis superiores bromas- dijo Akashi con superioridad ante el peli bicolor riendo de manera arrogante delante de este. –No haría bromas tan absurdas como las tuyas Taiga- dijo en tono burlón y con superioridad aun.

-¿Acaso quieres pelea Akashi?- dijo Kagami ahora molesto por las burlas y el tono que usaba en cada una de sus oraciones, haciéndolo irritar fácilmente después de todo no era una persona para nada paciente.

-No creo que puedas conmigo Taiga puedes ser alto pero eres muy idiota te ganaría con mucha facilidad- dijo Akashi sin dejar de escucharse superior ante el más alto mientras lo miraba a los ojos sin bajar o desviar la mirada, ni dudar ni un segundo de sus palabras.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Kuroko levantando la voz algo muy extraño en él, pues era una de las personas más tranquilas que existían en el mundo pero la pelea entre Akashi y Kagami ya lo habían hecho enojar y tampoco quería que llegara a más que una pelea verbal.

-Ku-Kuroko-dijo Kagami algo asustado por el grito del peli celeste el conocía perfectamente a su mejor amigo molesto y aunque no lo admitiera le daba cierto temor verlo así.

-Tetsuya- dijo Akashi sorprendido por el grito del peli celeste pocas veces gritaba, suspiro cansado y miro al más bajito el cual parecía empezar a molestarse, cosa que quería evitar. –Lo siento Tetsuya me comporte infantilmente- dijo arrepentido por su actitud pues si se había comportado de manera muy infantil.

-Akashi-kun y Kagami-kun fueron muy infantiles- les dijo Kuroko en forma de regaño a ambos mientras soltaba un suspiro- Kagami-kun lo sentimos pero nos iremos ya con Akashi-kun, ya que solo veníamos a saludar, nos vemos después- dijo sincero pues era verdad solo venían a saludar pues con Akashi tenían ya otros planes.

-Cierto Taiga nos veremos luego-dijo Akashi muy sonriente y feliz pues el peli celeste había dicho lo que él pensaba, ahora era él, el que arrastraba al peli celeste a comprar los batidos y salir del lugar lo antes posible.

-Está bien Kuroko entiendo nos veremos luego- dijo Kagami sonriéndole al peli celeste- nos vemos Akashi- se despidió del peli rojo ahora un poco más tranquilo aunque le irritaba que tuviera esa sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

Akashi y Kuroko compraron los batidos de vainilla, los cuales pago el peli rojo aunque el peli celeste quería pagar el suyo pero el más alto no lo dejo, por lo cual el peli celeste le dejo pagarlo, caminaron hacia la entrada y se despidieron de nuevo de Kagami pero Akashi le dejo en claro al peli bicolor una cosa moviendo sus labios y las palabras decían "Tetsuya es mío", lo cual hizo que Kagami se atragantara de nuevo con la comida porque entendió claramente el mensaje del peli rojo. Akashi y Kuroko salieron del local ambos disfrutando de sus batidos, uno más que otro, otra vez envueltos en ese silencio agradable entre ambos, hasta que el peli celeste decidió hablar.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde iremos Akashi-kun?- dijo Kuroko separándose sus labios de la pajilla de su batido para poder ver el peli rojo que parecía ahora mucho más tranquilo y relajado después de salir del local de comida.

-No se podemos ir a una librería o donde quieras Tetsuya, hoy te dejare elegir- dijo Akashi separándose de su batido para sonreírle al peli celeste.

-Ir a la librería me parece bien Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko devolviéndole la sonrisa al peli rojo, era uno de los pocos que lo conocía tan bien y compartía sus gustos a casi todos los chicos de su edad no les gustaba la lectura.

-Está bien vamos- dijo Akashi feliz todo salía de acuerdo a su plan, tomo por segunda vez una de las manos del peli celeste para caminar hacia la librería más cercana, no tardaron mucho puesto que la librería quedaba cerca.

Ambos miraban la librería, no podían entrar con los batidos y tampoco los podrían desperdiciar así que se sentaron en una banca de por ahí para poder terminar sus batidos con tranquilidad hablando de cosas triviales entre ambos.

-Tetsuya ¿a ti te gusta alguien?- pregunto Akashi de forma directa girando levemente su cuerpo clavando su mirada en el rostro del peli celeste, y este último hacía lo mismo.

-¿Eh? Pues creo que si ¿Y a ti Akashi-kun?- dijo Kuroko respondiendo a la pregunta del peli rojo tratando de escucharse tranquilo pero en su rostro se notaba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Claro y pronto esa persona lo sabrá- dijo Akashi respondiendo a la pregunta del peli celeste con sinceridad, viéndolo a los ojos para demostrarle que no mentía.

-Enserio que bien- dijo Kuroko algo triste pues si tenía una persona que le gustaba y esa persona era Akashi, ese peli rojo posesivo pero tierno al mismo tiempo.

-Si Tetsuya- dijo Akashi notando el tono triste que uso el peli celeste en su última respuesta, con eso comprobó que sus sentimientos con la persona que le gustaba no que amaba, acerco su mano libre a una de las mejillas del peli celeste acariciándole con delicadeza la mejilla.

-Aka-Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko algo nervioso al sentir la caricia en su mejilla por parte del peli rojo, eso sí le había sorprendido tanto que no podía decir nada.

-Te lo dije antes ¿Verdad? Le demostrare a la persona que me gusta muy pronto mis sentimientos- dijo Akashi sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla del peli celeste viéndolo a los ojos. –Esa persona eres Tu Tetsuya me gustas desde la primera vez que te conocí y me fuiste gustando cada vez más cuando te conocía mejor diría que no me gustas si no que estoy enamorado de ti Tetsuya-dijo bajando su mano hacia la mano libre del más bajito. –No pido que me correspondas Tetsuya solo quería que supieras mis sentimientos- le sonríe viendo cada reacción de Kuroko.

-Y-yo…tú también- dijo Kuroko haciendo una pausa sin dejar de ver esos ojos de diferente color con los suyos celestes. –A mí también me gustas Akashi-kun- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- no yo también me enamore de ti Akashi-kun- dijo sin dejar de sonreír la persona que siempre le había gustado le correspondía.

El peli rojo al escuchar la respuesta del peli celeste se acercó a los labios del peli celeste viendo como este se sonrojaba un poco más, sentía como sus alientos chocaban y se mezclaban, sonrió al ver las lindas reacciones de su peli celeste, cerró la distancia entre sus labios en un beso tierno y corto, separándose del beso viendo el rostro de Kuroko ahora muy sonrojado, algo muy raro de ver en él, le encantaba mirar esas reacciones en el rostro inexpresivo de Kuroko y le gustaba más ser él, el causante de ellas.

-Te ves muy lindo así Tetsuya- dijo Akashi cerca de los labios del peli celeste aun- ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi novio Tetsuya?- pregunto serio y sincero viendo los ojos celestes de Kuroko.

-Claro que si Akashi-kun-dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa y aun con su sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al peli rojo, se sentía muy feliz por ser novio del peli rojo.

-Me alegro escuchar eso Tetsuya- dijo Akashi soltando la mano del peli celeste y posar su mano en la mejilla sonrojada del peli celeste, acariciándola con cariño y dulzura mientras sonreía acercándose otra vez a esos labios suaves y con sabor a vainilla que le gustaron y serian adictivos con el tiempo.

El peli rojo termino de romper la distancia entre los labios de nuevo posando sus labios sobre los de Tetsuya con delicadeza, besando esos suaves labios con delicadeza y ternura, el beso duro unos minutos hasta que ambos necesitaban oxígeno en sus pulmones. Ambos tenían su respiración algo agitada recuperando la respiración, Akashi acercó su frente hacia la frente de Tetsuya y unió ambas sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla del peli celeste, sin importar que todas las personas que pasaron y pasaban los vieran.

-Te amo Tetsuya- dijo Akashi sin separarse de la posición en la que estaban mientras en sus labios se le formaba una sonrisa llena de felicidad, no podía dejar de ser feliz al ser correspondidos ambos en sus sentimientos.

-Yo también te amo Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko cerrando sus ojos y sonreír con felicidad porque ambos se amaban y eso no podía dejar de ser feliz, colocando su mano sobre la mano que el peli rojo tenía en su mejilla.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el fic algo corto pero espero lo hayan disfrutado a mi en lo personal me encanta esta pareja *-*

Bye bye~ nos leemos pronto eso espero.


End file.
